real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
This is only a page listing examples of people who aren't heinous enough as this wiki has a history of adding pages on such people. For more information, see the Specifications for Warranting a Page. Warning: DO NOT add a page on ANY of the following people. However, you are allowed to add someone to the list whom you think doesn't deserve a page to be warranted. Also DO NOT add a page of any person that you don't like in this wiki other than in the list below such as people you see somewhere in the community or in social networking sites like Facebook. *4chan, just a controversial website. *4Kids Entertainment/4Licensing Corporation, just a dubbing company *Activision, just a company *A.D. Vision, just an anime distributing company. *Adam Joseph Scherr (a.k.a Braun Strowman), merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Adrian Lamo, merely just a controversial computer hacker *Agamemnon Counterpart, merely just a controversial internet video found on YouTube. *Al Davis, just a controversial former owner of the Oakland Raiders *Al Gore, merely just a controversial politician *Alex Jones, merely just a controversial talk show host *Angelic Layer (2002 Anime), just a less controversial anime series that only airs in one season which is almost ruin the actual CLAMP manga. *Angry Grandpa, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Angry Video Game Nerd, internet drama *Anti-Bronies, just a controversial group of people against bronies. *Any form of weather such as Hailstorm, Act of God. *Azur Lane, just a controversial Chinese mobile game that is actually a knock-off of the popular game Kantai Collection (KanColle) which some people have accused it of being "anti Japanese". *Arnold Schwarzenegger, merely just a controversial celebrity and ex-politician *Barack Obama, merely just a controversial politician *Barry Bonds, just a controversial former baseball player *Battlefield: Hardline, just a video game spinoff focus on police and criminals rather than military. *Ben Carson, merely just a controversial politician *Ben Sasse, merely just a controversial politician *Ben the Looney, internet drama *Benigno Aquino III, merely just a controversial politician *Bill Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Bill Maher, merely just a controversial celebrity *Blackbeard, despite his ruthless and barbaric reputation, Blackbeard didn't kill anybody till the end of his days which was in self defense. *Black Lives Matter, merely just a controversial organization *Bob Corker, merely just a controversial politician *Brock Lesnar, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Bronies, just a fan base of a TV show *Budai or Laughing Buddha, just a religious figure but it's too controversial on religion. Some Christians think that the Laughing Buddha are satanic symbol but for them they are not. *Buzzfeed, merely just a controversial company and internet drama *Call of Duty series, just a violent video game series. *Cam Newton, merely just a controversial NFL player *Campbell Newman, merely just a controversial politician *Carmelo Anthony, merely just a controversial NBA player *Cartoon Network, merely just a television channel *Chris Christie, merely just a controversial politician *Christian/Christine Weston Chandler, internet drama *Chuck Norris, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Chuck Schumer, just a controversial politician *Clay Claymore, internet drama *CNN, just a company *Colin Kapernick, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Colonel Harland Sanders, merely just a controversial businessman and a founder of KFC. *Command & Conquer: Generals, just an RTS computer game features a playable terrorist organization (GLA). *Comcast, just a company with controversial business practices *Conservapedia, internet drama *Cracker Barrel, just a restaurant chain. *Custer's Revenge, just a controversial video game. *Cutting Classes, school drama *Dallas Cowboys, merely just a controversial NFL team. *Daniel Bryan, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Daniel Keem/DJ Keemstar, just a controversial Youtuber *DarksydePhil, internet drama *David Allan Coe, merely just a controversial musician *David J. Stewart, internet drama *DC Super Hero Girls, just a controversial sub-franchise that made a huge insult to DC Comics. *Dean Ambrose, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Death Note, just a controversial anime and manga series. *Department of Homeland Security, just a controversial government officials that enforcing and deportation of illegal immigrants. *Dexter's Laboratory, just a merely animated series that Chris Savino worked the last 2 seasons on, even if his work on it was 1 of the reasons why he was hated before he ended up on this wiki. *Dick Cheney, merely just a controversial politician *Donald Trump, merely just a controversial businessman and politician *Doom series, just a controversial video game that was blamed for the Columbine School Shooting. *Doping in Russia, sports drama *Duke Nukem series, just a controversial video game series. *Edward Snowden, just a controversial whistleblower. *Electronic Arts, just a company with controversial business practices *Elvis Presley, merely just a controversial musician *The Emoji Movie, just a controversial animated film. *Encyclopedia Dramatica, internet drama *Eric Bischoff, merely just a controversial former wrestling businessman who was blamed for the collapse of WCW *ESPN, just a TV sports channel *Facebook, just a social networking website. *Family Guy, just a controversial animated TV series *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), just a controversial government officials. However, induvidual agents are capable of qualifying as villains if they’ve severely abused their powers. *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, just a cartoon that Chris Savino was a writer on, despite having its fair share of infamous episodes. *FOX Entertainment, just a company *Fred Silverman, merely just a controversial TV executive who was blamed for screwing over NBC between 1979 & 1980. *George Soros, merely just a controversial businessman *George H. W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *George W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *Glitches, just a part of computer and video game malfunction. *Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, merely just a controversial politician *Grand Theft Auto series, just a popular controversial video game that is commonly blamed for numerous copycat crimes. *Green Bay Packers, merely just a controversial NFL team *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for. *Happy Tree Friends, just a controversial animated internet series. *Hentai, anime/manga related drama *Hillary Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Hindu deities, just a religious icon but its considered highly disrespectful if someone adds a page on them. (Ganesha and Lakshmi are examples) *Hiroo Onoda, just an ordinary soldier who refused to surrender. *Hot Topic, just a store that sells a lot of controversial t-shirts and merchandise *Hugh Hefner, merely just a controversial celebrity and founder of Playboy magazines *Hulk Hogan, merely just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Identified arrested or detained individuals (Anyone who are arrested by law enforcement officers and detained in the holding cell), just an offender who breaks the law but nobody know if he/she found guilty or not. *IGN, just a company *Invader Zim, just a controversial animated series that Scott Dyleski cited. *Irate Gamer, internet drama *Ishinosuke Uwano, just an ordinary soldier who disappeared but was found in Ukraine in 2006 *Ivanka Trump, merely just a controversial person *Any page related to Islam, too controversial to create a page on religion or historical figures of Islam as villainous. This also applies to words and phrases that they used by terrorists or radical Islam. *Jacob Nadeau-Bisson, internet drama *Jake Paul, internet drama *James Comey, merely just a controversial head of state. *Jeb Bush, merely just a controversial politician *Jeff Sessions, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Brown, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Jones, merely just a controversial businessman and owner of the Dallas Cowboys *Jerry Springer, just a host of a controversial TV show *Jesus with Bazookaz79, internet drama *Jimmy Snuka, merely just a controversial WWE legend. *Jizzy Bizzy, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Joe Biden, merely just a controversial politician *Joey Salads, merely just a controversial YouTuber *John Boehner, merely just a controversial politician *John Cena, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *John Kasich, merely just a controversial politician *John Layfield, merely just a controversial businessman and former WWE wrestler *John McCain, merely just a controversial politician *Johnny Cash, merely just a controversial musician *Johnny Manziel, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, just a controversial anime and manga series. *Joseph Estrada, merely just a controversial president of the Philippines who resigned. *Joshua Chomik, merely just a controversial YouTuber *JR Smith, merely just a controversial NBA player *Julian Assange, just a controversial whistle blower and founder of Wikileaks. *Justin Bieber, merely just a controversial musician *Justin Timberlake, merely just a controversial musician *Kamala Harris, merely just a controversial politician *Kanye West, merely just a controversial musician *Karl Rove, merely just a controversial politician *KFC, just a fast food chain. *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for. *Killer Instinct, just a controversial video game *Kim Dotcom, internet drama *Kim Kardashian, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Kim Kyong-hui, merely just a controversial politician. *Kiwi Farms, just a controversial website. *Konami, just a company who was criticized for their business practices in the 2010s. *Kurt Angle, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Lady Gaga, merely just a controversial musician. *LaVar Ball, merely just a controversial basketball coach who was arrested in China for shoplifting. *Law Enforcement Officers (either police or sheriff), just a civil servant who protect and help people in the community unless if is an individual officer committed a serious crime such as murder or rape. Corrupt officers and officers who break their own laws aren't considered as villains. *LeBron James, merely just a controversial NBA player. *LEGO Friends, just a controversial LEGO theme that focus on young girls. *Liberapedia, internet drama *Lindsey Graham, merely just a controversial politician *LJN Toys, just a toy company and publisher of video games that were notable for bad reception *Logan Paul, internet drama *Love Live!, just an anime and video game series that rivals the iDOLM@STER series which is popular in Japan. *Lucas Cruikshank, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Malcolm X, merely just a controversial politician *Manfred von Richthofen, despite of being a WWI German ace pilot, his villainy acts are only in fiction but not in real-life. *Marco Rubio, merely just a controversial politician *Mark Dice, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Mark Zuckerberg, just a controversial founder of Facebook *Maury Povich, just a host of a controversial TV show. *Maxine Waters, merely just a controversial politician *McDonalds, just a fast food chain. *MEGA Brands, just a toy company *Michael Bay, merely just a controversial film director. *Michael Cohen, merely just a controversial politician and attorney *Michael Flynn, merely just a controversial general *Michael Jackson, merely just a controversial musician *Michael Moore, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Mickey Mouse (2013), just an animated series that Chris Savino was a writer for. *Mike Huckabee, merely just a controversial politician *Mike Pence, merely just a controversial politician *Mitch McConnell, merely just a controversial politician *Mitt Romney, merely just a controversial politician *MLG, just a controversial compilation of internet memes. *Morgan Spurlock, merely just a controversial celebrity and filmmaker *Mortal Kombat series, just a controversial video game series which was accused of inspiring copycat murders *Mysterious Mr. Enter, internet drama *Nancy Pelosi, merely just a controversial politician *Natural Born Killers, just a controversial film that is commonly blamed for numerous copycat crimes. *New England Patriots, merely just a controversial NFL team. *Nigeria, just a controversial West African country. *North Korea, just a controversial East Asian country. *North Star Mall, just a shopping mall with their controversial security services. *Nostalgia Critic, internet drama *Oakland Raiders, merely just a controversial NFL team. *Otakus, anime/manga related drama *Paganism, just a controversial religion that aren't part of any main religions (such as Christianity). *Paris Hilton, merely just a controversial celebrity *Paul Heyman, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE manager. *Paul Manafort, merely just a controversial politician *Paul Ryan, merely just a controversial politician *PewDiePie, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Playboy, merely just a controversial men's magazine. *Pokemon GO, just a controversial mobile game app. *Pope Benedict XVI, merely just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church. *Pope Francis, just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church. *Prank call, just a telephone practical joke unless if it's a threatening call (Swatting for example). *Prison Guards, just a controversial civil servant who works in prisons or jails. *Rachel Maddow, merely just a controversial TV host. *Randy Orton, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Rapelay, just a controversial video game about rape. *RationalWiki, internet drama *Reverend Jesse Lee Peterson, merely just a controversial religious leader *Richard Gale, school drama *Richard Nixon, merely just a controversial politician who resigned *Rick Perry, merely just a controversial politician *Rick Santorum, merely just a controversial politician *Robert Mueller, merely just a controversial politician and attorney *Rockstar Games, just a company that develops some video games that made controversy *Rodrigo Duterte, merely just a controversial politician *Roger Goodell, merely just a controversial NFL commissioner *Roman Reigns, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Ron and Rand Paul, merely just controversial politicians *Ronald Reagan, merely just a controversial politician *Rush Limbaugh, just a controversial radio host *Ryan Lambourn, just a controversial game developer who created games based on Virginia Tech and Sandy Hook school shootings. *Ryan Lochte, merely just a controversial Olympic swimmer *Saint's Row, just a controversial video game *Sam Pepper, just a controversial YouTuber *Sarah Palin, merely just a controversial politician *Sausage Party, just a controversial animated film. *Scott Pruitt, merely just a controversial businessman *Skeleton(s), just a part of our living body. This is NOT Jason and the Argonauts in real-life. *SNK, just a company *Snoop Dogg, merely just a controversial musician *Sony Pictures, just a company *South Park, just a controversial animated TV series. *Spamming, internet drama *Spencer’s, just a store that sells a lot of controversial t-shirts and merchandise *Stan Kroenke, merely just a controversial sports owner *Steven Universe, merely just a controversial animated TV series that only became controversial because of liberal implications & its fandom. *Stone Cold Steve Austin, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Syria, just a controversial Middle eastern country. *Ted Cruz, merely just a controversial politician *Ted Nugent, merely just a controversial musician *Teen Titans GO!, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments and also took over Cartoon Network. *The Interview, just a controversial film that mocked Kim Jong-un and North Korea. *Toddlers & Tiaras, just a controversial reality TV show. *Tom Brady, merely just a controversial NFL player *Toysandfunnykids, merely just a controversial YouTube channel. *Triple H, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler *Trolling, internet drama *Tupac Shakur, merely just a controversial musician. *Twitter, just a social networking website. *Unidentified lawbreaking individuals (individuals who caught committing crimes on surveillance cameras but has not been identified, detained, or arrested by the police), same reason as identified arrested or detained individuals. *Unnamed Bully, school drama *Viacom, just a company *Vince McMahon, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE chairman. *Vinesauce, just a video game streaming website. *Video Briquedo, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular animated films such as Ratatouille. *Vladimir Putin, merely just a controversial politician *Waifu, anime/manga related drama *Walmart, just a company or a store *Wayne LaPierre, merely just a controversial person *Webdriver Torso, merely just a controversial YouTube channel. *Weeaboo, anime/manga related drama *Will Ferrell, merely just a controversial celebrity *Willie Nelson, merely just a controversial musician *Wikipedia vandalism, internet-related controversy. *Wolfenstein series, just a controversial video game that features Nazis as enemies; it also has been somewhat blamed for school shootings in the 1990s, namely Columbine. *Woodrow Wilson, a controversial politician who isn't heinous enough to warrant a page *Wyoming Incident (Broadcast Intrusion), just a controversial creepypasta and internet meme. *Xi Jinping, merely just a controversial politician *The Young Turks, just a controversial web series. Not the genocide organization with a same name. *YouTube, just a video sharing website *YouTube Poop, just a controversial compilation of internet memes and videos. Category:List Category:About Villains Category:Site maintenance